El Depredador Supremo
by DarkRock
Summary: Cuando Naruto perdió su pelea contra un grupo de guerreros bastante poderosos se sintió muy furioso, pero sobre todo triste y vació porque no llego a pedirle el deseo al dragón ... aunque eso ya no importa debido a que ahora debe centrarse en que lugar termino y ver si podía encontrar un caliente tazón de ramen de miso. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7)


**Resumen: ****Naruto termina por error (O eso cree el) en una Tierra de un universo alternativo, pero lo problemático de ello es que los Humanos del planeta y dos extraterrestres extraños de quien sabe dónde salieron lo persiguen por razones desconocidas, aunque sin duda no deben tener motivos buenos contra su persona ... pero el siempre encuentra una manera de escapar de situaciones tan problemáticas como estas.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño del anime/manga 'Naruto' o la película de 'Depredador/Predator (2018)', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Depredador Supremo

Capítulo 1: ¡¿Qué Demonios Es Esto?! (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Predator Hablando**

_**Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Predator**__**Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Nota Del Autor: ¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, Esta vez les traigo una nueva historia de Naruto y Depredador, (The Predator, 2018). Aunque antes que nada les advierto que no es el mismo Naruto del anime y manga que todos conocemos física y mentalmente. ¿Sobre sus técnicas o habilidades? Bueno, esas cosas serán un secreto que tendrán que descubrir a medida que avance la historia, aunque tal vez ya se imaginan varias cosas obvias xD. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, los dejo con el resumen de la historia.

* * *

Un joven de tal vez 19 o 20 años volaba rápidamente con un escudo/esfera de energía rodeándolo (Que mantiene oxigeno limitado) en dirección al planeta azul conocido como la Tierra, que había visto momentos atrás cuando llego a esta nueva dimensión … mientras a su paso dejaba un 'camino' o estala de energía pura de color verdoso brillante y muy llamativo.

"Esos malditos … no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero me han enviado a otra dimensión.", El joven dijo con los dientes apretados y a la vez dejaba escapar un gruñido bastante molesto porque sus planes habían sido arruinados por esos bichos. "Pero no importa, porque soy …** ¡NARUTO**, **UN** **SÚPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO!**" El ahora auto nombrado Naruto exclamo con una sonrisa repleta de locura, ya que de pronto se encontró cara a cara con un satélite Humano y casi a nada de este estaba la llamativa atmósfera de la Tierra que significaba mucha diversión.

El joven (19-20) conocido como Naruto, es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Su altura es de 2,07m y su peso es de 98kg. Su vestimenta consiste en una armadura moderna de combate de color negro con hombreras delineadas verdes y un cristal del mismo color con forma de rombo en el centro, cuello y su espalda, junto con pantalones elásticos de spandex de un color púrpura oscuro, muñequeras negras de borde blanco en sus muñecas, mientras que como calzado utiliza botas de combate blancas de tobillera negra con borde blanco y punta verde seccionada … aunque su armadura estaba ligeramente dañada por una batalla que había tenido contra un grupo de guerreros que lo habían obligado a pelear enserio porque si no lo habían herido de gravedad o incluso matarlo.

Hasta que de pronto las risas del joven Saiyajin fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que algo detrás suyo, por lo que se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia donde él pensó que esa cosa desconocida vendría hacía su posición. Y tal cual como sus sentidos le avisaron, una grieta espacio-tiempo se abrió ante sus ojos y de esta apareció una nave No Humana de aspecto de película de ciencia ficción humana.

"¿¡Pero que caraj-"

El muchacho de ojos negros nunca llego a terminar sus palabras porque de repente fue interrumpido de golpe cuando la nave extraterrestre se lo llevó por delante a una increíble velocidad y de paso lo dejo al borde de la inconsciencia por el inesperado atropello.

Mientras que, el Depredador/Yautja que estaba dentro de la nave agrando sus ojos detrás de su máscara de metal o una expresión similar de su raza que se podría describir como 'sorpresa'. Aunque rápidamente tuvo que salir de su trance cuando su nave empezó a advertirle que había empezado a fallar un motor por su lucha anterior contra un guerrero de su misma raza que lo venía cazando por el espacio desde hace un buen tiempo, por lo que en un rápido intervalo de tiempo presiono varios botones del tablero de su nave con la intensión de programar su capsula de emergencia.

Cuando la nave Yautja entro en la atmósfera terrestre esta se adentró más llegando en alguna parte de la selva mexicana, pero antes de que la nave fallara completamente el depredador activo su capsula de escape y pudo huir justo a tiempo antes de que su nave se estrellara contra la selva … aunque el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto por una de esas inexplicables de la vida se despegó de la nave Yautja averiada y seguidamente cayo en la profundidad de la selva mexicana.

* * *

Un soldado de las fuerzas especiales de la armada de los estados unidos se despertó de golpe y a la vez hizo una mueca de dolor por la fea caída de emergencia que tuvo que hacer momentos atrás, pero dejando eso de lado saco su radio para contactarse con sus compañeros de misión.

"Bluebill Dos, ¿Estás ahí? Cambio." Quinn McKenna pregunto por su radio a sus compañeros de equipo, pero estos misteriosamente nunca respondieron su pregunta.

El rubio dejo de lado su radio para enfocar su mirada en la cosa que se estaba quemando a tan solo unos cuantos metros de su posición, por lo que levantándose de prisa del suelo con su rifle en sus manos empezó a caminar cautelosamente hacia el ovni estrellado y cuando llego a esta se encontró con un extraño liquido verde impregnado por todo el metal de la pequeña nave ... curioso, el soldado de ojos azules llevo sus dedos de la mano derecha y saco un poco del líquido en donde noto que este era pegajoso.

"¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?" Quinn McKenna se preguntó para sí mismo con una mueca de puro asco cuando llevo su nariz a su dedo índice debido a que ese extraño liquido verdoso olía horrible.

Luego de limpiarse la mano con el suelo con la misma mueca de asco, desvió la mirada hacia un rincón de la nave donde vio algo completamente diferente y resulto ser mascara metálica de extraño diseño sacada de una película de ciencia ficción junto a una muñequera metálica de igual diseño, todo esto el soldado rubio se lo quedó observando durante un buen tiempo ... Aunque de repente él fue interrumpido y sacado de lo que estaba haciendo por una voz masculina totalmente desconocida.

"**¿¡Donde estas, maldito bastardo!?**" Naruto exigió en voz alta una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, mientras que a la vez sus ojos oscuros como el carbón recorrían cada rincón del lugar sin encontrar su verdadero objetivo y eso solo lo enfureció más.

El soldado de cabello rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente con su rifle semiautomático en sus manos apuntando a su nuevo enemigo ... pero el quedo con una expresión sorprendido al ver que su enemigo era un tipo de humanoide de un peculiar cabello negro y con una extraña armadura ligeramente dañada, que al igual que la máscara que encontró parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción y otra cosa que noto fue que estaba ligeramente lastimado, además, estaba el otro problema bastante importante de que no pudo entender absolutamente nada ninguna palabra del muchacho ... aunque tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado cuando escucho una voz masculina conocida.

"¡McKenna! ¡Abajo!" Dupree advirtió en voz alta, mientras que a la vez apuntaba su fusil de combate M4 hacia el joven desconocido de cabello negro que lo miro desde su posición con una ceje levantada en señal de curiosidad y ligera diversión.

**{¡BANG x24!}**

Aunque para sorpresa y horror de ambos soldados todas las balas que iban dirigidas hacia el cuerpo desprotegido del ojinegro, estas rebotaban en su extraña armadura o en su piel increíblemente dura ... pero lo que en verdad los impresiono y los dejo casi en shock fue que el pelinegro agarro una de las balas con su mano derecha como si se tratara de un mero mosquito molesto, sin duda una hazaña que solo habían visto en películas de superhéroes.

"**¿Balas químicas? ...**", Naruto pregunto para sí mismo, observando con aburrimiento la bala de acero en su mano derecha debido a que recordó algo de importancia intermedia. "**¿Así que en esta dimensión también hay Humanos?**" El pelinegro murmuro con el ceño fruncido, para que seguidamente enfocara su mirada en el dúo de soldados que estaba a unos metros de su posición.

"¡Quédate donde estas con las manos arriba!" Quinn McKenna ordeno en voz alta, mientras apretaba con fuerza el agarre en su Sniper para disimular su nerviosismo frente a un ser que podía hace tal cosa impresionante como atrapar balas con solo sus manos desnudas y sin esforzarse tanto.

El pelinegro observo al soldado de ojos azules con bastante diversión por intentar 'obligarlo' a rendirse y estaba por responderle con unas palabras burlonas y sarcásticas, pero de repente su atención se desvió completamente hacia un árbol en particular porque sintió y vio algo moverse en este que fue mucho más importante que discutir con el humano rubio.

Mientras que, el dúo de soldados estaba por gritarle nuevamente la orden de quedarse en su lugar, pero al igual que Naruto, ellos vieron otra cosa rara materializarse en un árbol cercano con la cabeza y espina dorsal de Haines ... esto último dejo a ambos soldados humanos con expresión de ira y angustia por la pérdida de su compañero de equipo.

"**¡Por fin das la cara cobarde!**" El pelinegro grito con los puños apretados en una clara señal de, ya que disfrutaría mucho en destrozar a esa cosa que se parecía mucho a un lagarto humanoide de gran tamaño.

El Yautja en todo momento tuvo su atención en el peligroso enemigo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su posición ... por supuesto, también había un par de humanos cerca apuntándolo con armas primitivas, aunque estos últimos obviamente eran amenazas menores en comparación con el ser que estaba observándolo con ganas de asesinarlo en cualquier momento que si tuviera que compararlo con otra especie era más peligroso que un Xenomorfo y un Ingeniero juntos.

...

Aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que interrumpió la confrontación entre ambos alienígenas y esto fue porque uno de los soldados humanos, específicamente Dupree disparo nuevamente su fusil de asalto esta vez contra el depredador hasta quedarse sin balas.

**{¡BANG X30!}**

La mayoría de las balas si no todas fueron bloqueadas por un extraño, pero llamativo muro hecho de energía pura de color verde azulado que desvió dichas balas hacía varias direcciones en el bosque y culpable de haber esta increíble hazaña no era otra que el extraterrestre enmascarado que tenía su brazo derecho extendido hacia donde estaba el depredador al parecer lo había protegido.

"**No te metas en mi pelea, humano**." Naruto gruño al humano molesto porque lo ponía de muy mal humor por solo ser interrumpido de su objetivo por un simple débil, además que entrometerse en una pelea de un Saiyajin puede costarles muy caro.

El Yautja se había quedado bastante sorprendido ante las capacidades de su enemigo sin duda había ganado su completo respeto, pero internamente estaba muy contento de que podría pelear contra un peligroso oponente porqué de esa manera demostraría lo que valdría en un combate a muerte, además de que tendría un exótico trofeo que ningún miembro de su raza tendría jamás y sin duda causaría un gran respecto entre estos últimos e incluso tal vez podrían perdonarlo de sus crímenes pasados.

Y en señal de agradecimiento, el depredador guio su cañón de plasma hacia Dupree que observo bastante desconcertado que ahora era blanco del extraterrestre que le había disparo con su fusil de asalto donde por más que intento de cargar nuevamente su M4 ya era demasiado tarde sumando lo obvio de que fue demasiado lento ante la velocidad del Yautja.

**{¡BANG!} {¡KABOOM!}**

La bala de plasma atravesó como si fuera mero papel el torso del desafortunado soldado que ya tenía su destino marcado, pero esto no fue lo único que causo dicha bala porque cuando esta salió por la espalda de Dupree impacto a una gran velocidad contra el suelo provocando una gran explosión que envió a volar por los aires a Quinn McKenna hasta caer nuevamente al suelo de tierra donde rodó por este hasta quedar boca a arriba con una expresión atontada y sin duda adolorida.

"**¡JAJAJA! ¡Eso fue asombro lagarto!**" El pelinegro elogio con un tono muy divertido y a la vez aplaudió con entusiasmo porque sin duda esa explosión de color azul había llamado mucho su atención, además de que como le dejo un agujero en el tórax a ese humano también fue algo asombroso.

Aunque lo siguiente que paso fue digno de la suerte o como algunos le dirían el 'destino" porque cuando el humano conocido como Quinn McKenna toco el suelo con su cuerpo algo ocurrió con su muñequera metálica o mejor dicho se activó automáticamente ante un ataque hostil hacia su usuario, por lo que de este salió un pequeño disco-sierra que salió disparo prácticamente en milésimas de segundos hacia un Yautja que no tuvo tiempo a defenderse o si quiera moverse a un lado recibiendo de lleno dicho disco cortándole en algún punto entre el hombro y el tórax hiriéndolo gravemente, además de hacerlo caer del árbol en que estaba agarrado

...

Pero esto ocasiono algo extra totalmente inesperado y esto fue que el cañón de plasma disparo otra vez, aunque esta vez su blanco fue un sorprendido Naruto que solo llego a decir.

"¡Mier-"

El ojinegro nunca llego a terminar su grosería porque dicha bala de plasma fue sin duda muy rápida y lo termino dando de lleno en su tórax provocando una explosión que lo envió a 'volar' hacia atrás destrozando varios árboles con su cuerpo.

"... Duele ..." Fue la última palabra que salió de los labios de Naruto cuando de pronto sus ojos oscuros como el carbón se cerraron cayendo en un sueño profundo ajeno a las personas armadas que se estaban reuniendo a su alrededor, donde lo apuntaron con sus fusiles de asalto por precaución y con sus linternas lo iluminaron por completo para verlo mejor en donde la mayoría jadeo con asombro ante la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que el alienígena era muy parecido a un Humano.

"Caballeros, al parecer hoy tenemos premio doble.", Una voz masculina fría comento con una sonrisa que dejo a la vista sus dientes blancos al imaginar los secretos que podría sacar de este nuevo alienígena junto al depredador vivo. "Los quiero a ambos." Ordeno a sus hombres, mientras que a la vez llevaba una menta a su boca donde saboreo la golosina en todo momento con la misma sonrisa.

Luego de que el jefe del grupo desconocido terminara de hablar, un grupo de tipos armados levantaron con dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente del Saiyajin Legendario y lo metieron en el helicóptero donde este último rápidamente partió hacia una base militar secreta.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y obviamente que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne! **

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2600 Palabras.**


End file.
